


purnama senja

by Cineraria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Purnama senja kala itu menyaksikan bahaya yang mengancam mereka; dusta dan kepalsuan yang tertimbun riak gelombang.[#Drabbletober 2]





	purnama senja

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Prompt: Moon

 

Sejauh yang Lizzy ingat, tangannya selalu ditampik setiap hendak merengkuh hati pemuda itu.

Tiap kali Ciel berkata bahwa profesi Anjing Penjaga Ratu adalah kenyataan terberat yang harus Lizzy hadapi, sanggahan Lizzy tidak berpengaruh apa-apa; dan bahwa Lizzy adalah bagian dari Ciel, demikian pula sebaliknya. Sudah selayaknya bagi belahan jiwa untuk saling berbagi suka dan duka. Tidak adil jika Lizzy terus berdiam diri, sementara beban di pundak Ciel sama beratnya dengan ratusan ton gandum hasil tanah Phantomhive, yang bahkan tak Lizzy ketahui kadarnya.

Seperti ketika suatu senja di musim panas terakhir, sebelum malapetaka tiba─sebelum kepalsuan itu terbongkar; saat Ciel masih lah bintang paling terang di penjuru semesta. Lizzy melihat Ciel datang bersama Sebastian, dengan penampilan paling kacau yang pernah dilihat. Lebam di wajah, mantelnya hangus, sudut bibirnya robek, dan ada bekas darah kering mengalir di pipi Ciel. Air mata membanjiri wajah Lizzy seketika. Paula kelabakan menghibur Nona Muda-nya yang super-ekspresif itu. Hingga setengah jam kemudian ketika Ciel keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan bersih, dibalut setelah kemeja dan celana pendek berwarna biru, serta dasi pita yang kemudian Lizzy komentari sebagai yang termanis di dunia.

Kebahagiaan Lizzy adalah saat tangan dan kakinya bergerak secara impulsif, menghambur ke pelukan Ciel; dan mengetahui pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang berkurang dari Ciel seujung kuku pun. Lizzy juga dikejutkan oleh rengkuhan balasan dari Ciel─sudah lama punggung Lizzy tidak merasakan tepukan tangan Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lizzy. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata Ciel adalah obat paling manjur bagi kegundahan hatinya. Ketika kemudian tangis Lizzy semakin keras, dan dia bersusah payah menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah tangis bahagia.

Lalu ada meja bundar di Rumah Kaca─sebutan Lizzy bagi taman mawar di kebun barat Mansion Phantomhive, Lizzy duduk di hadapan pemuda bermata biru itu, di bawah langit senja yang merona. Purnama yang bersinar keperakan menggantung di ujung ufuk timur. Itu adalah saat paling romantis sepanjang hidup, yang membekas dalam kenangan Lizzy.

Di sela tegukan teh dan kue manis yang terhidang, Lizzy menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkap keingintahuannya. Apabila ada yang mengalihkan pikiran Lizzy, maka itu adalah mata biru Ciel. Pantulan purnama di matanya, dan bagaimana Ciel menatapnya─tidak ada keindahan yang lebih nyata dari ini.

Namun, tegukan teh terakhir harus ditelan dengan penuh kecewa dan rasa pahit yang mengendap dalam diri Lizzy. Ciel enggan berterus terang; soal apa saja yang telah diperbuat kedua tangannya dalam membasmi musuh-musuh Yang Mulia Ratu.

Lizzy tidak pernah merasa dihantam keinginan untuk tahu urusan Ciel sedahsyat ini. Maka, ketika Lizzy menyeletuk bahwa dia membenci Ratu─kebenciannya tercurah pada mereka yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan Ciel, dia beroleh tamparan keras dari pemuda itu─bukan tamparan di pipi, tetapi tonjokan di hati. Bahwa ucapan kasar itu tak layak keluar dari mulut seorang Lady, kata Ciel seraya melayangkan tatapan nyalang.

Lizzy bersikeras─dengan cara yang kemudian disesali seumur hidupnya, kalau begitu dia juga benci (keegoisan) Ciel. "Mengapa?!" protesnya. "Padahal aku peduli padamu, Ciel ... Aku hanya ingin hidup Ciel bahagia ..."

Air mata sudah mengering di mata Lizzy. Dia lelah menangis.

Yang ada ialah kepalan tangan menghantam meja secara kasar─Sebastian tercekat, khawatir mejanya terbelah menjadi dua, dan gema hentakan langkah kaki yang menjauh keluar hingga gerbang mansion. Lalu ada sepasang bahu yang terkulai di tepi meja bundar; tatapan kosong dari satu mata yang masih melihat, serta desahan lelah dan perintah pada pelayan supaya meja  _afternoon tea_  yang gagal ini dibersihkan.

Senja yang muram bagi kedua orang yang ingin saling melindungi dengan cara yang sulit dimengerti; yang kedua tangan mereka tak pernah benar-benar tertaut.

Purnama senja kala itu menyaksikan bahaya yang mengancam mereka; dusta dan kepalsuan yang tertimbun riak gelombang.


End file.
